The field of the invention is educational devices and the invention relates more particularly to world globes.
World globes form a part of essentially all geography classes. Invariably, the globe is rotated randomly without an appreciation of the actual direction of rotation of the world. There is also, typically, no indication on the globe as to the amount of rotation which comprises the equivalent of an hour's time.